Loneliness
by AuthorAlice332000
Summary: One shot. Set after the war but based on a scene during half blood prince
Lavender rushed forward and grabbed Ron in a kiss. Harry grinned to himself, happy for his friend. Turning round, he looked for Hermione and witnessed her fleeing the room. Worried, he went after her and desperately tried to catch up with her retreating figure. After a while she stopped, and disappeared into an alcove. Harry caught up and followed her in.

She was standing by the window with her back to him. Flying over her were six small canaries. She had mastered the spell that Flitwick had set them today. He never doubted her abilities but it always filled him with pride to witness her accomplishments. She was crying heavily. Walking over to her, he gently turned her and drew her into a hug. To calm her, he rubbed one hand up and down the small of her back. It didn't stop her tears but her breathing evened out. After a few minutes she pulled away from him. "How does it feel Harry when you see Dean with Ginny? I've seen the way you look at them. How does it feel?" She asked. Harry felt confused. 'Why is she asking me this now?' He wondered. Carefully he considered his answer, trying to decide what to say. "I feel jealous, lonely and I wish I was in a relationship with someone, just to have the level of happiness that Ginny and Dean have." He explained. This was the truth. Harry felt this way every time he saw them together and he just couldn't help himself, he wanted somebody too. She seemed surprised with his answer. "I thought you had feelings for Ginny." She said. It was Harry's turn to look and feel supposed. 'Where did she get that idea from?' He thought. "Hermione Ginny is Ron's little sister. I will never be able to see her any other way" he answered. 'She's just a kid, and I would never do that to Dean' he added.

This left Hermione deep in thought. She considered his words carefully. She came to the conclusion that his decision was logical. Somehow it filled her with relief. She put it down to no longer having to worry about how a relationship between Harry and Ginny would effect Harry and Ron's friendship. She came out of her thoughts and noticed that Harry was patiently waiting for her input. She nodded to show her understanding, trusting that it would convey her feelings on the subject.

Harry took the nod as acceptance of his decision and continued with his current thought. "Hermione. We need to discuss your reaction to Lavender kissing Ron. Have you suddenly realised that you have feelings for Ron or Lavender, or is it something else completely?" Harry asked. Inside he thought about the way he had worded the question. 'I've never discussed sexuality with Hermione, so I'm just covering all bases by asking about both Ron and Lavender.'

"Harry! No I don't have feelings for Ron or Lavender! There is nothing wrong with same gender relationships, I am just not that way inclined myself. The reason I left the room was very similar to your feelings about Ginny and Dean. I just considered the lack of romantic relationship in my life upsetting for a moment. It was silly really, I have more important things to worry about." Hermione exclaimed. She went to leave the alcove, but Harry took her hand and stopped her. "Wanting to be with someone is not silly. Yes there may be a lot of things happening around us but that's all the more reason to feel the need to be with someone." Harry said. He looked at her closely. Her face was flush with colour at his words. She looked very beautiful while flustered. 'Not that she doesn't look beautiful all the time, it's just when she looks like she's lost for words she just gains more of an adorable expression.' He thought. Then without thought he leaned in and kissed her. After a moment of kissing him back she pulled away quickly. "Harry!" She gasped in surprise. This made Harry think. "We both want someone and I just wanted to see how it felt to kiss you" he explained trying to justify his actions. 'Its feel really nice to kiss her. Glad you tried.' Whispered a sly voice in his head.

Hermione felt like her world was spinning. Harry had kissed her an it had felt wonderful. But she was afraid. ' he's not kissing me because he likes me he's kissing me because he wants somebody.' She thought. 'Harry's not like that and you know that' a voice in her head supplied. Hermione knew that it was true. Harry would never use her in that way. 'He's sweet, he's kind and he cares about me' she thought. Tired of always having to follow the rules and worry about the consequences Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him again. For a second she received no response but then Harry begun to kiss her back. The second kiss was more than just a peck. It only stopped when they heard a feminine gasp from behind them.

Harry was waiting for her response. She seemed deep in thought and he knew to be patient with her. Suddenly she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. This stopped his brain for a few moments. 'Kiss her you idiot' screamed the voice. He moved closer and kissed her back. He was inexperienced and knew that she was to but it still felt really good. He just went with his instincts. From behind them he heard a gasp.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Lavender and Ron standing in the opening of the alcove. Lavender looked surprised, but happy whereas Ron looked unexpectedly angry. This left Hermione confused. 'Why is he angry?' She thought. Pulling away from Harry she turned to face them. Harry followed her. "I'm guessing you guys were looking for place more private than the common room?" Harry asked jokingly. Lavender nodded, Ron just continued to glare. "Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked. He growled, shocking all of them. "Harry how could you?! You know she's mine. I'm your best mate how could you kiss my girl?!" Ron demanded angrily. Lavender looked crushed, Harry looked confused and Hermione felt confused and angry. "Ron are you forgetting that less than 10 minutes ago you were kissing me?" Lavender said, sounding like she was going to cry. Ron looked down and her and shook his head. "This was just going to be a way for me to have fun until Hermione admitted that she was mine." Ron said. Lavender ran off crying. Hermione felt furious. Harry felt angry to. "First you can't use people like that and second Hermione isn't property Ron. She doesn't belong to you. If Hermione made the choice to be with you that would be her decision. We have done nothing wrong. In fact your the one in the wrong for how you just spoke to Lavender and for the way you just referred to Hermione. When you are ready to apologise come and find us." Harry exclaimed before taking Hermione's hand and leaving the room with her.

"Thank you for standing up for me Harry." Hermione said on the way to the common room. Hermione was happy with the way Harry defended her. "It's okay. It's been a long day, I think we would both benefit from some sleep." Harry said. Hermione nodded. When they reached the common room they said goodnight and both went up to their dormitories.

Harry and Hermione became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after their first kiss. The new didn't go down well with either Ron or Ginny. Ron never offered any apology for the way he acted and consequently the friendship between the three was lost. For their last few months of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione stayed together and moved in together when they left school Hermione followed her dream and became an unspeakable at the ministry and Harry became a seeker internationally. They married at 25, a wedding that Ron and Ginny were not invited to and went on to have five children, three boys and two girls. Harry became a stay at home dad and once all children were off to Hogwarts opened his own restaurant. Ron never offered them the apology and they never spoke to him again. Harry and Hermione were never lonely again.


End file.
